Henry Grayson (Forever)
|image = |caption = Henry, created using a generator made by Hapuriainen}} Henry Grayson (Japanese: ヒロト Hiroto) is a 21 years old Pokémon Coordinator. He is one of the main characters of Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Saga and Time Saga with his team. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Saga He start his Pokémon journey with a Riolu like Jane. He is the twin brother of Carter Grayson. He and his brother lost their house when they were little. He and his brother was in the fire when a mysterious firefighter save both him and his brother. His grandfather was visiting at the time when the fire started. Henry and his grandfather met again when he was 15 years old to master Mega Evolution in the Kalos Region. Also during his stay in the Kalos Region, he went to the Battle Chateau and went up to the rank, Duke. Power Rangers Forever: Kalos Saga He appears in Rangers' Journey Begin! Part 1 when he and his Lucario time travel 14 years in the future where he and Lucario met Beatrice Delgavio. In the second episode, he and Lucario fight against Team Plasma and Team Galactic. In the fourth episode, Steven Stone and Cynthia came in with their son, Shadow Stone who used Dark type Pokémon and their daughter, Celestial, who is 6 years old. Power Rangers Forever: Time Saga He team up with the Red Rangers and Crimson Rangers to fight Diabolico's son from the future. He also met his future nephew, Tristan Grayson and his future son, Gregory Grayson. He met his mirror counterpart and Lucario, his Starter Pokémon in the sky where the portal were. It was reveal that his counterpart is an Aura Guardian and he is the Hoenn Champion. His counterpart has one Pokémon that can mega evolved, Mega Lucario. Character He is calm and sometimes act cool. He also give advice to the Dogwood Park students and his friends. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When he is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, he always have a strategy against weakness of the type that his Pokémon has. Pokemon On Hand At Beatrice's Estate Inside the Black Stone Only When Need At Dragon Village At Home Temporary Badges *At least eight Sinnoh Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Kanto Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Hoenn Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Johto Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) *At least eight Unova Badges (Prior to Power Rangers Forever) Pokemon League *Ever Grande Conference (off-screen) *Silver Conference (off-screen) *Indigo League Conference (off-screen) *Lily of the Valley Conference (off-screen) *Vertress Conference (off-screen) Trivia *The Pokémon that he has are Paul, Barry, Brendan, Gary Oak and Cameron's Pokémon in the anime. **He is the main rival of Patrick and the former rival of Jane. *He has almost all the water type starter Pokémon, expect Greninja. **His main element in soccer is Wind. *He and his family have all the Sinnoh Starter Pokemon along with Dana and her family. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Legendary Trainer